


Drabble: Lauren Zizes' Badass Love Bomb

by lankree



Series: Season 3 Rewrite: Snapshots [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lankree/pseuds/lankree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren Zizes is badass and Puckerman wants her bad ass… but she’s playing hard to get despite their history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Lauren Zizes' Badass Love Bomb

Puck knew to understand a badass woman, he needed to consult a badass woman. He found her walking down the hallway, intimidating underclassmen with verbal attacks on their physical imperfections. “Coach Sylvester, can I ask you a question? You strike me as the least loving person… ever, so maybe you can answer this objectively.”

Sue narrowed her eyes at Puck, intrigued. “Proceed”

“Do you think it’s possible to love someone—-”

“No.” Sue interjected curtly.

Puck bristled but continued “Wasn’t finished, but that says a lot… is it possible to love someone, but not really like them? I’m trying to figure out why Lauren won’t drop the Love Bomb on me.”

“Can I ask you a question?” Sue responded, “Did I somehow give you the impression that I could even possibly pretend to care about your stupid romantic problems? How old are you? 28? 30?”

Puck frowned. “19.”

Sue rolled her eyes and seemed to suffer a spasm in her shoulders as she processed Puck’s answer. “Sure, that’s believable… ignoring the hemorrhage I’m bound to have trying to create enough suspension of disbelief to push that aside, I’m going to tell you something important. At any age it’s foolish to think that when a teenage girl or boy says they “love you” that they mean it.”

“I wouldn’t mind if Lauren didn’t mean it, but if she were willing to say it, I wouldn’t feel like a romantic failure.” Puck answered.

Sue perked up. “Well, if its advice on how not to fail, I can help you with 3 simple steps. 1st, don’t waste more than two minutes of your time on people who are idiots. Example—-”

Sue walks away without another word.


End file.
